La naissance du loupgarou
by Nenuf
Summary: Ou comment Lupin est devenu Lunard ... je sais que le sujet a été traité 10 000 fois, mais voilà quand même ma petite version


La naissance du Loup-Garou  
Ou  
Comment Rémus est devenu Lunard  
  
Le soleil se levait sur un petit village du Nord de l'Ecosse. L'air frais de ce matin d'hiver n'empêchait pas ses habitants de partir à pied vers le village voisin. Les hommes poussaient devant eux des animaux vivants et les femmes portaient d'immenses paniers pleins de légumes. On se serait cru au XIXème siècle si ces gens ne portaient pas des jeans ou autres vêtements en nylon de mauvaise qualité. Les plus chanceux avaient sur eux des peaux de moutons qui leur tenaient chaud. A l'arrière, une femme tenait d'une main un enfant, et de l'autre maintenait un panier posé sur sa tête. Les autres habitants avaient peur d'elle. On la croyait sorcière et bon nombre de puritains auraient bien voulu la brûler s'il n'y avait pas son mari : il était très grand, très musclé et un peu antipathique. Il disparaissait périodiquement et, comme il n'était jamais là à la pleine lune, on pensait qu'il se livrait à d'odieux rites sanglants de Magie Noire. Cette femme s'appelait Mary, son fils Rémus et son époux Anton Lupin. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ces gens étaient réellement des sorciers. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pratiqué la Magie Noire et cette constante terreur qui ne les quittait jamais et les obligeait à se terrer dans un village de Moldus était due à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils étaient des amis très proche d'un des plus grands sorciers du siècle qui leur avait conseillé de se cacher ici pour éviter les poursuites de ce Mage Noir. Ils ne pouvaient cependant utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques que difficilement, de peur que Lord Voldemort, car tel était le nom de leur ennemi, de peur que Voldemort ne découvre leur retraite. Le marché était toujours aussi fréquenté, quel que soit la température extérieure et Mary n'avait pas passé une heure là que déjà sa marchandise était vendue. Elle entraîna alors son fils loin des étals et ils rentrèrent d'un pas vif chez eux. « Maman, dit Rémus, Pourquoi on va pas vivre à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi on est obligé d'être avec les Moldus ? Ils sont pas drôles les Moldus ! Je veux retourner à Pré-au-Lard ! - Rémus, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas. Papa est très malade et il ne faut pas retourner là-bas. En plus, Tu-Sais-Qui nous cherche et nous veut du mal alors il faut être courageux et rester ici jusqu'à ce que Albus nous dise qu'on peut revenir, d'accord ? - Ca fait longtemps qu'on est parti ! Tu-Sais-Qui, il doit nous avoir oubliés ! - Il n'oublie jamais . » Mary fut parcourue d'un frisson. De penser au danger qu'ils couraient, tous les trois, la faisait frissonner.  
« L'année prochaine, dit-elle, Tu partiras à Poudlard. Tu seras en sécurité et tu auras des amis sorciers, comme toi. Nous, on restera ici mais on te rendra visite le plus que l'on pourra.  
-Dis-moi encore, maman, comment c'est à . » Rémus s'interrompit. Un homme passait en voiture. Il ne fallait pas qu'il entende, les Moldus ne peuvent rien comprendre aux histoires et, de toutes façons, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Mais le véhicule s'arrêta et une fenêtre s'ouvrit :  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire, Madame, où se trouve le village de G. ? demanda le conducteur avec une politesse exquise.  
- Vous continuez tout droit, et vous prenez la deuxième à gauche, vous ne pouvez pas le rater, c'est le seul lieu habité à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Et, est-ce que vous connaissez une famille qui habite là-bas : les Lupin ?  
- Je . Je suis Mary Lupin. Que nous voulez-vous ?, dans un réflexe protecteur, elle avait lâché son panier et serrait de ses deux bras son enfant.  
- Je viens de la part de votre mari, il a des problèmes, il est en très mauvaises conditions.  
- C'est normal, répondit Mary, de plus en plus méfiante, Il est comme ça depuis plusieurs années.  
- Vous saviez que le dénommé Anton Lupin était un loup-garou et vous ne l'avez pas achevé ? Le Ministère en sera informé, Madame !  
- C'est mon mari ! Je ne pouvais pas le dénoncer !  
- Eh bien votre mari est en liberté par ici. Plusieurs Moldus l'ont vu, et il a attaqué des dizaines de personnes. Nos sorciers ont un mal fou à essayer d'effacer les mémoires des témoins et il n'est toujours pas emprisonné. Vous devriez faire attention, il est notoire qu'un loup-garou revient s'attaquer aux personnes auxquelles il tient. Lorsqu'il se retrouve humain, il a des regrets si forts, qu'il reste renfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à sa prochaine transformation où sa rage d'avoir tué des personnes aimées le rend plus féroce encore.  
- Nous ferons attention. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, rétorqua sèchement Mary.  
- Mais de rien, Madame. Au fait, vous devriez acheter un balai pour le petit, ça le fatiguerait moins. »  
Là-dessus, l'homme démarra en trombe. Mary ramassa son panier, tira son fils par la main et repartit en accélérant le pas, malgré les gémissements de fatigue de Lupin.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle barricada la porte et alluma un feu magique, un des seuls tours qu'elle pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Elle tremblait, mais pas de froid car les flammes vives qui brûlaient dans la cheminée auraient suffit à réchauffer une pièce bien plus grande que celle-ci. La journée passa, l'atmosphère était tendue. Rémus ne supportait pas d'être enfermé, mais sa mère le retenait, élevant la voix chaque fois qu'il voulait s'approcher de la porte de trop près. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Mary envoya son fils dormir. Elle veilla encore longtemps, observant le feu avec attention, sans espérer pourtant y voir un visage de sorcier qui lui dirait : « Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, vous pouvez revenir chez vous. » Sa maison lui manquait, tout ce monde de magie constante autour d'elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu que son fils joue avec des sorciers de son âge, qu'il sache chevaucher un balai comme son père. Hélas, Anton avait commis une faute grave : il avait refusé de se mettre du côté des Forces Obscures et, depuis, ils étaient pourchassés par les sbires de Voldemort. Quand Anton s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou, devenant lui-même un de ces monstres, Mary l'avait soutenu et avait trouvé un endroit où il s'enchaînait à chaque pleine lune pour ne tuer personne. Mais cette fois, il s'était libéré. Et il avait tué. Un hurlement de loup interrompit ses pensées. Peut-être Anton, peut-être qu'il était en train d'abattre quelqu'un d'autre encore. C'est alors que Mary entendit le cri. « MAMAN !!! » C'était Rémus, son fils, il hurlait de douleur. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu crier de la sorte. Elle ouvrit vivement sa porte et le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux la glaça jusqu'au sang : un loup-garou avançait lentement, les yeux brillants de colère, les babines retroussées vers son fils, qui, à terre, tenait son bras droit en sang. Tout se passa alors en un éclair : Mary hurla et vit un sorcier du Ministère qui visait le loup-garou avec sa baguette magique. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il prononça une formule et un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper le loup-garou qui poussa un cri d'agonie. Mary se précipita vers lui, alors que, mort, il reprenait lentement sa forme humaine. Dans son dos, les sanglots de son fils redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que le sorcier du Ministère lui posait une main sur l'épaule : « Ce loup-garou est mort, Madame. J'aimerais savoir comment votre fils s'est blessé. - Il . Il a trébuché sur la poussière et il s'est accroché aux rochers, rien de grave, je le soignerai. » Mary sentait bien que si elle avouait que son fils venait d'être mordu par un loup-garou, il serait abattu aussi : Rémus venait de devenir comme son père. « Bien, je vous laisse Madame, il faut que je m'occupe des Moldus de ce village. » Mary se leva alors et aida son fils à se relever. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre tandis qu'il lui racontait pourquoi il était sorti. Il avait entendu un cri de loup-garou et il pensait qu'il pourrait le vaincre. Le loup lui avait alors sauté dessus et l'avait mordu. Rémus avait alors reculé comme il pouvait mais le monstre le suivait lentement. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper, c'était impossible. C'est alors que Mary avait ouvert sa porte et que le sorcier avait tué le loup-garou.  
« Dis-moi, maman, c'était vraiment papa le loup-garou ?  
- Oui, c'était papa. Et maintenant, tu seras comme lui. C'est dangereux. Tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard, ni dans aucune école.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Albus il trouve toujours une solution à tout !  
- Oui mais ça, c'est une situation qui n'a pas de solution. Laisse- moi te soigner et ensuite tu dormiras. » Mary banda le bras de Rémus, l'embrassa et redescendit dans la pièce unique du rez-de-chaussée. Avec un soupir résigné mêlé de crainte, elle jeta une poudre verte dans les flammes de la cheminée et dit :  
« Albus, j'ai besoin de vous. » Un homme en pyjama avec un bonnet de nuit, une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune apparut alors dans les flammes. Il fit un pas et entra dans la pièce.  
« Mary, dit-il, vous savez que ce n'est pas prudent d'user de ce pouvoir quand Voldemort est à vos trousses.  
- Je sais, mais ce soir, Anton est mort. Et il a mordu Rémus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai besoin de vos conseils. »  
Mary se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit son visage dans ses mains.  
« Vous reviendrez à Pré-au-Lard. Si Anton est mort, vous ne courez plus qu'un risque limité. Rémus viendra à Poudlard. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il puisse suivre une scolarité normale. Je viens d'être nommé Directeur.  
- Vous feriez ça ?, Mary avait levé vers lui son visage mouillé de larmes où l'espoir et l'incrédulité se mêlaient.  
- Oui. Bien sûr ! Je resterai là cette nuit, si vous voulez. Mais nous repartirons demain par la Poudre de Cheminette.  
- Vous me sauvez, Albus.  
- Je n'oublie pas qu'Anton m'a sauvé la vie autrefois et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je laisse sa famille seule. Allez dormir. Je veille. »  
Mary alla se coucher, rassérénée par les promesses de son ami.  
Le lendemain, ils partirent tôt par la cheminée et atterrirent dans le bureau d'Albus. Il trouva vite à la famille Lupin une maison à Pré-au- Lard et, à la rentrée scolaire, permit à Rémus de s'inscrire à Poudlard. Sous une réserve cependant : à chaque pleine lune, il devrait prendre un passage secret qui menait vers une maison abandonnée dans Pré-au-Lard et là, il devrait passer tout le temps de sa transformation. Il mentait à ses amis pour expliquer ces absences mais, un jour, James, Sirius et Peter, ses camarades les plus fidèles découvrirent son secret. Pour pouvoir être avec Rémus chaque fois qu'il se transformait, les trois comparses s'entraînèrent pendant plusieurs années et devinrent des Animagus : Peter se transformait en rat (c'est pourquoi on l'appelait Queudver car sa queue faisait penser à un ver), Sirius se transformait en chien (c'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelait Patmol car ses pattes étaient douces), James se transformait en cerf (à cause de cela on l'appelait Cornedrue car il portait de magnifiques bois), Rémus fut surnommé Lunard, en raison de l'influence de la lune sur lui.  
Ils passèrent tous les trois les moments les plus excitants, mais aussi les plus imprudents qu'aucun élève de Poudlard avait jamais pu vivre. 


End file.
